


He Tastes Like Sunflower Seeds

by storybycorey



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybycorey/pseuds/storybycorey
Summary: This is an older drabble that never made it onto AO3!He tastes like sunflower seeds.  That’s her first thought.  Not my god my god my god.  Not finally finally finally.  Not even holy fuck.





	He Tastes Like Sunflower Seeds

_He tastes like sunflower seeds._  That’s her first thought.  Not _my god my god my god_.  Not _finally finally finally_.  Not even _holy fuck_.

No, his taste, the salty brine of his lips and the sandy slide of his tongue.

She’s never been a salt-lover.  In response to that proverbial question _salty or sweet?_ , she doesn’t even contemplate.  Give her chocolate over chips any day.  Melissa, on the other hand… But this isn’t about Melissa.  This is about Mulder, Mulder and that hungry mouth and those wandering hands and the way he’s grinding up against her _oh my lord_.

She starts paying attention.  His tongue in her mouth is divine and she sucks on it, sucks on the salt as if she’s a pony with a salt lick, ornery and desperate for more.  

His hands, they’re up the back of her shirt and she realizes she’s in his lap already, fingers in his hair, on his chest, then helping him off with her shirt.  He’s moaning her name and she’s swallowing it.  She hasn’t let go of his tongue yet.

What’s that they say about losing yourself?  Whatever it is, she’s done it.  She’s lost, lost, in Fox Mulder’s labyrinth.  She won’t find her way out for days.

Her shirt’s off and she’s finally let go of his tongue.  She already misses it.  But then it’s sliding beneath her pretty pink bra, and she doesn’t miss it anymore. _My god my god my god_ she finally says, and she holds him there, doesn’t let him go, doesn’t plan to ever let him go.  But of course she thought that about his tongue in her mouth, too.

His mouth there at her breast makes her buck and rock and moan and it’s so damn good _my god_ (there it is again).  She wonders what he tastes on _her_ skin.  Maybe it’s chocolate.

Before she knows it, she’s undone his pants.  She hadn’t even planned that, but it’s all good, because he’s panting like a puppy, and now he’s undone hers, too.  

_Why didn’t I wear matching underwear?_ she thinks, but then she’s not thinking because he’s already got them off.  And she’s so fucking wet, she can smell it, and he can, too, because he’s telling her, and _holy christ_ , it’s the hottest thing she’s ever heard from his mouth.

Their fingers are an unruly mess working to get him out.  They didn’t plan this very well, did they?  But once they do, and once she’s up on her knees, and once he’s kissed her all frenzied and frantic, and once she’s slid her way down, eyes closed and lips between her teeth, then… then….

That’s when she says _holy fuck_.


End file.
